Transformers Prime: Xion
by melishade4ever
Summary: Sixteen years ago, Optimus fell in love with an agent named Andromeda, Sixteen years later, his long lost daughter named Xion and her friend Tim meets the Autobots. But how will she tell him the truth without causing trouble. Tim is tyty1020's OC.
1. Beginnings

_Twenty years ago, the Autobots arrived on Earth after their planet Cybertron was destroyed._

_A few weeks later after they arrived, they were discovered by the Pentagon._

_They managed to convince to the humans that they were not a threat, and in return the humans trusted them. They gave them a base in Jasper, Nevada. They had some difficulty to adjust, but they managed to pull through, especially with the Decepticons around._

_Four years later, there was Decepticon activity in Russia. The Autobots went there and fought the Decepticons. The battle over there was fierce and it looked like they were going to lose, until…_

_A Decepticon was shot in the head. The Autobots turned to see a human with long black hair with blue highlights wearing all black with a blaster in her hand._

_Her name was Andromeda. She's a secret agent with nonhuman abilities that she could even defeat a Decepticon drone. With her help they managed to defeat the 'Cons that day._

_Later on, with permission she began to visit the Autobots from time to time. Then she began to visit them every day and help them out on there missions._

_She grew a connection with every Autobot, even Ratchet. Outside of her agency, she was kind, gentle, and patient. She grew close to everyone at base._

_Later during the weeks, she began to talk more with Optimus Prime. Ratchet then created a holofrom for them so they can walk among humans without being noticed. With this Optimus began to spend time with Andromeda whenever he got the chance. And the more they spent time together, the more they realized they loved each other._

_But Optimus knew if he found love in the middle of a war, the Decepticons would hunt her down and kill her._

_He promised her that one day when the war was over, that he would come back for her. She was a little sad, but she knew that it was meant to be this. She said her last goodbyes to all of the Autobots that day. Everyone, even Ratchet was upset that she had to leave, but they knew it was for the best._

_But little did they all know that sixteen years later, everything would go wrong._

**Me: New story. Will try to update others stories. And tyty1020 this is the story your OC Tim will be in. Please comment and Andromeda and some future characters will belong to me except for Tim. **


	2. Signing in: Xion and Tim

An airplane was flying to Jasper, Nevada. Most of the people on the plane were listening to music or sleeping. A waitress was walking down the isle when someone asked a question.

"Excuse me," the person asked, "Can you get me a soda please?"

"Sure miss." The waitress said.

"Thank you." The waitress walked away to get the person a soda.

The speaker was a girl with French Vanilla skin and electric blue eyes. She has black hair with blue highlights that go a little bit past her neck. She wore a thin blue jacket with an electric blue shirt and a dark blue skirt and blue boots. She also wore a pendant with a blue center and ribbon with blue earrings.

Her name is Xion: a sixteen year old girl from New York. She is the daughter the famous secret agent Andromeda. She lived with her for almost all of her life, since her dad wasn't around. But things have been going crazy back home, so her mom told her she had to stay with her best friend, Tim Dillon in Jasper.  
She calmly looked out the window as she was listening to her iPod. She was just thinking about her dad the whole time. Her mom said that he lives in Jasper, but he has to keep a low profile, and for good reason. As she looked out the window, she noticed something flying near the airplane. She thought she was hallucinating at first, but other people began to notice it.

The thing was an F-22 jet. It began to fly so close it was right next to the plane.

Many of the passengers began to freak out with fear that the plane might crash into the jet, or vice versa.

Xion looked closely at the jet and saw a symbol of an evil mechanical face on the wing of the jet. She knew exactly what the jet was. The jet then flew away from the plane, leaving everyone with so much relief.

But Xion grew tense. They know where she heading now and they will stop at nothing to get rid of her.

A few hours later, the plane landed in Jasper, Nevada safe and sound. Xion calmly got off the plane, but the jet still bugged her. How could they have found her so easily?

She got her luggage from the airport and went down the escalator to go find Tim.

As she walked over to the exit, she saw a few people holding up signs so they could look for people easily. One of them was holding up a sheet of paper that said "Blue Jeans" on it.

The person holding the sign was a teenage boy with light brown hair and brown eyes. He was about an inch taller than Xion, wearing blue jeans and a beige shirt. She smiled at who it was.

Her best friend Tim Dillon knew her for as long as they both could remember. His dad worked with her mom in the agency. They used to hang out all the time, but two years ago he had to leave because his dad thought that it was beginning to become too dangerous, so he sent him to his mom in Jasper.

"Hey Tim!" said Xion with happiness.

Tim smirked. "Well, if it ain't ol' blue jeans. Startin' to think I wouldn't se you again."

Xion smiled as he hugged her. He always has that cowboy accent from his dad.

"So how's dad doin'" Tim asked.

"Still alive." answered Xion.

Tim laughed in a sarcastic way. "That ain't funny."

They walked out of the airport and walked over to Tim's ride. It was a black car with some blue flames. Xion whistled in amazement.

"She's a beauty," Tim said with pride, "Been savin' up for this. Now put yer' stuff in the back and we'll go home."

Tim opened the trunk and Xion put her luggage inside. She closed the trunk and sat in the passenger seat while Tim was sitting in the driver's seat. He started the car and drove out of the airport.

As they drove home, Xion looked around the place in total confusion.

"I thought they said Jasper, Nevada was the entertainment capital of the world." Xion said, "What happened to that?"

"Never trust yer' brochure blue jeans," Tim said, "Many places that have entertainment, this is yer' least. But good news is that ol' enemy won't even think of comin' here."

Xion smiled. She kept looking out the window and noticed something that was driving behind them. It was a red and blue semi Peterbuilt truck with a symbol on the grid that looked like an alien face. She tried to look closely at who was driving the truck, but it drove off in a different direction.

They arrived at the one story house as Tim parked the car. Xion got her stuff out with a little help and entered the house. His mom was there cooking. Her light brown hair tied in a bun as she was washing the dishes.

"Mama," Tim called out, "Looky here."

She turned around and saw Xion and a smile came on her face.

"Xion?" his mom said, "Oh my goodness it's been such a long time!" She ran over to Xion and hugged her.

"Good to see you too, Mrs. Dillon." said Xion as she hugged her back.

Mrs. Dillon let go rubbed her head. "You grew up so much."

"Mama," Tim said, "Blue jeans had a long day 'kay. What she needs now is a li' break."

"Oh right," Mrs. Dillon said, "Tomorrow you have to go to school with Tim. So you have to get a lot of sleep."

"You guys already enrolled me into school?" Xion asked.

"Yep." said Tim.

Xion groaned. "But I just got here."

Later on, Xion took a shower and changed into her pajamas. Tim told her there was a guest room so she could sleep in it. She sat down on the bed as she got out her sketchbook and began to draw. Tim came in a little to check up on Xion and saw she was fine.

"Blue jeans," he said. She looked up at him with a questioning look.

" Make sure ya get some good ol' sleep. Got a long day ahead, and we have some other work we ya'll have to do."

She nodded her head in understanding. "Good night Tim."

"Night Blue Jeans." He closed the door leaving Xion to herself. She began to rustle through her bag and pulled out a picture of a man with blue hair and electric blue eyes with a red leather jacket and cobalt jeans.

'I have to find you.' Xion thought, 'Dad.'

**Me: If you haven't figured out who Xion's dad is then you really must suck. And tyty1020, I added a little bit a modification to Tim's parents, and I tried my best with his accents. I hope you think its okay. Xion belongs to me, Tim belongs to ** **tyty1020, Andromeda belongs to me. Please comment.**


	3. Signing in: Vince and Jack

The next day, Xion was calmy sleeping in her bed. Dreaming about who know what?

The door to her room slightly opened as someone stepped. The mysterious person got out a harmonica and began to play a country song. Xion groaned in irritation. She really hated how Tim would play the harmonica at this time.

Xion put the pillow over her head in irritation as Tim kept playing the harmonica.

"Can you stop playing that?" Xion asked under the pillow.

"Aw come on," Tim said, "Can ya enjoy a li' country for once?"

Tim kept playing as Xion grew more and more irritated. She got one of her pillows and threw it at Tim. Tim lost his balance a little as the pillow hit him.

"Stop playing the harmonica in the morning!" Xion yelled as she glared at him.

Tim sighed. "Neva' was the mornin' gal blue jeans. At least yer' up. Come on. We gotta go t' school."

Tim walked out of the room as Xion slowly got out of bed. She brushed her teeth and changed.

She wore a blue shirt with blue jeans. She still wore her pendant and earrings.

Xion walked downstairs and saw Mrs. Dillon make waffles while Tim was eating his. Tim was wearing a brown shirt and dark blue jeans and a cow boy hat. Mrs. Dillon gave her two waffles and Xion calmly at them.

"How did you sleep?" Mrs. Dillon asked.

Xion stretched. "I almost had a good sleep, but someone had to play the harmonica."

Xion glared at Tim while he gave her an innocent smile. "Blue jeans, ya know I can't stop my love for country."

Xion sighed. "Well don't play it in my room."

Mrs. Dillon smiled. The two were so adorable when they fought.

Once they were both done eating Mrs. Dillon gave them money to by lunch at the school and maybe for later if she didn't come home.

Xion and Tim got their stuff and said goodbye to Mrs. Dillon. They walked over to Tim's car and drove off.

Tim played some country music on the radio while Xion looked out the window.

"So why did ya come t' Jasper?" Tim asked.

Xion looked at him. "Why wouldn't I?"

Tim shook his head. "I've know ya for way too long blue jeans. You would stay with ya mama for o' time even if it killed ya. So why do ya come?"

Xion was quiet for a moment. Even though they knew each other for a long time, her mother didn't want her to say a word. Not just yet at least. Tim was already parked in the parking lot at the school, waiting for Xion to give an answer.

"I can't tell you now," Xion said, "I'll tell you when we go back home."

Tim shrugged. Xion got her stuff and got out of the car, indicating she wanted to get off the topic. Tim got out of the car and locked the door while he was at it.

"I have t' take ya t' the office so ya know where to go."

They both entered the school and walked casually to the office. A few people looked at Xion, but she shook it off.

Tim walked into the office and got Xion's papers for the classes while Xion waited casually out the door. She leaned on the wall and thought to herself how she would find her dad.

"Aren't you cute?" a voice interrupted her thoughts. She turned and looked at a boy who was around her age and had orange hair and blue eyes. Xion raised her eyebrows in total confusion.

"Excuse me?" she asked. He walked up towards her and put his arms above her head and slightly leaned against the wall.

"I'm just saying how pretty you are." The boy said, "My name's Vince."

Xion got this really funny feeling about this guy like she couldn't trust. She backed away from him and looked at him with a serious expression.

"Thanks for the compliment," Xion said, "but I'm not ready to date a guy."

Vince walked up towards her. "Aw come on." He was about to put his hand on her cheek, but someone else's hand grabbed it. Xion looked up to see Tim holding Vince's hand.

He fixed his cowboy hat as he glared at Vince. "Stay away from blue jeans pal." Tim spat out.

Vince looked at Xion and looked back at Tim. He began to snicker and then laughed head off. "You hang out with this cowboy of a dork?"

Xion growled at him. "Why you little-" Tim put his other hand in front of Xion. He looked at her and shook his head before looking back at Vince.

"Blue jeans jus' got in trashy place yesterday," Tim said, "And I think ya have t' leave her alone. She ain't exactly someone t' hit on."

"Well aren't you the protective o- agh!" He then fell to the ground in pain and he held his wrist. Tim took off his hat and bowed to Vince in a mocking way.  
"Good makin' business with ya' pal." He said as he put his hat back on.

He walked away with Xion following him, leaving Vince in a lot of pain.

Xionn looked at Vince while walking away and looked back at Tim.

"Why'd you do that?" she asked as she put her hands on her hips.

"Minimal damage blue jeans," Tim said, "Only needed when ya got nothin' else left. Plus, no one touches my li' gal."

Xion smiled. "You're still overprotective of me."

Tim flicked his cowboy hat a little up as he looked at her. "Jus' don't use yer abilities at school. Kids 'ill freak or jump ya' fer question."

"I promise."

**Later**

Jack was sitting in his home room class looking out the window. He sighed. Things were becoming a lot complicated for him, especially since he met the Autobots. Now he has to struggle between schoolwork, his job, and fighting for his life.

"Why it is that ya' always stare out a window pal?" a voice said. Jack turned around to see a boy with light brown hair wearing a cowboy hat.

"I guess it's a habit," Jack said, "You're Tim right?"

The boy smiled as he sat down in his seat next to Jack. He put his feet on the desk and leaned back on his chair. "The one and only."

Jack smiled. He heard about his dad before from Agent Fowler a few times. He dad was some kind of agent.

"Isn't your dad in the army?" Jack asked.

Tim kind of shrugged in a way. "Ya cou' say that."

The first bell ran and everyone in the class took their seat. Tim sighed as he began to sit up properly.

The teacher walked in as he sat down in his seat.

"We have a new student today." The teacher said.

Someone stepped into the classroom. It was a girl, about sixteen years old with black hair that had blue highlights that went a little bit past her neck. She wore a blue shirt and a pair of blue jeans. She also wore a set of blue earrings and a pendant with a blue center and a blue ribbon.

"Everyone this is Xion," the teacher said, "she is from New York."

Xion waved hello to everyone and smiled.

Jack looked at her for a moment, but then grew a slight pit in his stomach. 'Why does she have eyes that are almost like the 'Bots?'

**Me: I only have two week until I go back to school. For some reason their making kids start school in August, which I think is a load of crap. Xion belongs to me, Tim belongs to tyty1020, and the rest belong to Hasbro. Please comment.**


	4. Assignment: Smackdown

The day went by pretty well for Xion. She talked with a few others, but most of the time she was hanging out with Tim.

Tim introduced her to Jack, and they got along pretty well.

It was now after school, and Tim had to do some service hours and fill out the rest of Xion's form to stay in school. Tim told Xion she could go look around the school, just make sure she came back to the office before four so he didn't have to go look for her.

She didn't really feel like looking around, so she just waited on the front steps of the school drawing in her sketchbook while listening to music.

She was drawing a blue motorcycle in the parking lot, and she was doing a really good job at it. It looked exactly like it.

Xion is amazing at drawing. She could draw anything from memory. Even things she's never seen before.

Xion looked at the time on her phone and saw it was 3:55.

'He should be here in five minutes.' She thought. She took out her headphones and turned off her iPod and sat patiently on the steps.

"Well, well," a voice said, "if it isn't Jack Darby."

Xion turned to the speaker and saw it was Vince and two of his friends walking up towards Jack. Xion remained quiet so that Vince couldn't see her.

"What do you want?" Jack asked in irritation.

"I'm bored," Vince began, "Trying to beat up everyone up on my list. And you're the last one."

So you've made a list," Jack questioned, "I didn't know you were that smart."

Xion snickered at the comment. That was pretty clever. Vince grew very angry and grabbed Jack by the shirt. "You're going to regret saying that." Xion eyes grew wide. She looked around to see if there was anything to get Vince's attention. She jumped from the stairs and saw a couple of small rocks on the ground.

She picked up three of them and threw two at Vince's goons, knocking them both out.

Jack and Vince looked behind them in total shock. They turned to who threw the rock and saw that it was Xion.

"Xion?" Jack asked in a surprise.

Vince began to laugh. "Cowboy's princess? Isn't that sweet trying to be strong without your little helper."

Xion got really ticked off. She clenched her fists and crushed the third rock in her hand, leaving Vince and Jack in total shock.

"Something tells me you just set off a ticking time bomb." said Jack.

Vince nodded his head in agreement as he gulped.

Xion walked up to Vince as he still held Jack. "Put. Him. Down." Xion threaten.

Vince began to grow worried, but sneered at her. "And what are you going to do about it?"

That's it! She's had enough of Vince for one fucking day. She stepped on his foot as Vince yelled in pain and let go of Jack's collar. Jack backed away a little bit in shock.

"Why you little-" Vince began. Xion then squeezed Vince's collarbone causing him to fall to the floor unconscious.

"Bitch." She said. She looked at Jack who was totally surprised and a little scared.

"How did you do that?" asked Jack.

"I took martial arts." Xion said, "Sorry I scared you."

"Uh, okay." Jack said, "Thanks for helping me?"

"No problem." said Xion. The two were silent for a moment.

"I have to go," Jack said, "See you tomorrow." Xion nodded her head. Jack then got on his motorcycle and drove off.

Xion sighed with relief knowing that he was okay. She then felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see Tim behind her. Her face widened with worry.

"How long were you there?" asked Xion.

"Long enough." said Tim.

She sighed. She was in so much trouble.

**Autobot base**

"You mean to tell me that the new girl beat up Vince?" asked Miko with disbelief.

Jack nodded his head.

"Sweet!" Miko said, "I have to meet her!"

The three kids were talking about Xion while Arcee walked out of the main room.

Arcee knew something was off about the girl. The moment she saw her on the steps at Jack's school, she knew something was off.

Well, she did crush a rock with her bare hands. Can any human do that? But also the way she looked.

The girl was like a mirror of someone else from a long time ago. She couldn't put her finger on it but she knew the girl looked like someone.

Who was she?

**Tim's house**

"Why'd ya use yer abilities in the first place?" Tim asked as he ate the Chinese food he bought. He changed into a loose black shirt with baggy brown pants. He and Xion were sitting on the couch eating while watching TV. Xion wore a white tank top with baggy pants. She glared at him while she swallowed her food.

"He was helpless," Xion explained, "and I wanted to beat the crap out of Vince."

Tim sighed. "Ya can't just do that blue jeans. It ain't right. Now kids are gonna jump ya fer questions."

Xion shrugged. "It's worth it to beat the crap out of Vince."

Tin finished his food and threw the plastic plate in the trash. Xion stopped eating for a moment, thinking about the question Tim asked earlier. She sighed.

"What's up blue jeans?" Tim asked.

"You know when you asked me why I came to Jasper," she explained.

Tim just nodded his head.

"It's a very complicated story."

**Me: Tim doesn't know exactly who Xion's dad is. He was never told. I start school in four days or less. So sooner or later I can only post on Friday, Saturday, and Sunday. Sorry people. Xion belongs to me and Tim belongs to tyty1020. Please comment.**


	5. How things began

Tim looked at Xion in total shock and confusion as Xion finished explaining about her dad. Xion waited for Tim to say something, but nothing came out of his mouth.

"Well?" she said.

Tim pinched the ridges of his nose in irritation. "Let me get this straight, yer tellin' me that yer daddy is an alien from who knows where out of the solar system, and yer lookin' for him here?"

Xion shrugged. "Ya really stupid y' know that."

Xion growled. "What else am I suppose to do? I can't go back home, my mom won't allow it. She said that I would be safe when I found him. Plus…I finally get to meet my dad."

Tim mentally smacked himself in the head. "Ya don't even know where yer daddy is. Ya don't even know if he's alive."

"Oh he's alive." A voice said.

The two immediately froze as they turned their heads to see who the voice belonged to. It was Mrs. Dillon leaning against the wall, listening to their conversation.

"Mrs. Dillon?" asked Xion in surprise.

"Mama," Tim said his voice a little shaky, "How long have ya been there?"

She smiled. "Long enough." She walked over to the couch and put her hands there. "Your father is here in Jasper, but just like your mother said, he had to keep a low profile, and still does."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Tim said as he interrupted his mom, "How do ya know that?"

Mrs. Dillon smirked. "You think your mom doesn't have the guts to takes down villains?"

Xion's and Tim's mouths dropped. "You worked at the agency?" they said in unison.

Mrs. Dillon smiled. "Lisa Dillon: medical officer, communications, inventor, and fighter."

"But how come ya don't work there now?" asked Tim.

"Well someone had to take care of you when you were born." said Lisa as she made her way into the kitchen. She opened the refrigerator and got out an apple. "Although, the agency does call and ask for my help from time to time. Other than that I'm your average mom."

"An average mom that keeps secrets." mumbled Tim.

Lisa glared at Tim and sighed. She looked over at Xion who was still a little surprise.

"Your father was a nice mech," Lisa explained, "Always patient with your mom. He never wanted to hurt her in any way. They both fell in love, but love in the middle of their war is not the best thing. It was more like a death sentence. So he told us we couldn't come anymore for our own protection."

Xion's eyes fell into sadness. "How did you meet him?"

Lisa stopped for a moment, remembering the first time they met Xion's dad. "Let's just say it wasn't your average meeting."

**Flashback**

"_So exactly why are we in the middle of a forest in Russia?" asked a younger Lisa. They were walking to who knows where in the middle of the forest. Lisa's hair was slighter longer then what she has now. She and her friends were wearing all black._

"_Just a li' longer flower," a man with a cowboy accent said. He had light brown hair that went up to his neck and brown eyes._

_His name was Ethan, also known as Shooter. He has amazing shooting accuracy with guns and archery. And right now, he is engaged to Lisa who is also known as flower._

_They were both following Andromeda as she was using the tracker to get to the energy source._

"_Why are we even here in Russia?" asked Lisa in irritation. "I was about to work on something back at base."_

_Andromeda sighed. "The commander said there was an energy source in Russia. They think that Russia might be making a nuclear weapon and they want us to check it out."_

"_Black Hawk," Shooter began, "This place has been left fer five years. What make ya so certain that there's activity?"_

_The tracker Andromeda was holding began to make a beeping noise. "Something's coming at us, and its coming fast."_

_Lisa then noticed a shadow on the ground darken. She looked up and her mouth dropped._

"_Incoming!" she yelled as she moved to the side. Black Hawk and Shooter looked to see a gigantic metal head. They both looked out of the way as the metal head crashed near them. Black Hawk and Shooter looked behind them with their eyes wide._

"_What th' hell is that?" asked Shooter as he was looking at the metal head. It looked like it was wearing some sort of visor mask or helmet._

_Black Hawk looked at the tracker again to see the signal was the exact match from the base._

"_Flower!" Shooter yelled as he ran over to her. Apparently as she moved out of the way, she hit her head on a tree trunk by accident._

_Shooter kept trying to shake her shoulders so she could wake up. As Shooter kept doing that, Andromeda detected the exact same signature just north ahead of them._

_Lisa slowly opened her eyes and sat up as Shooter sighed with relief._

"_Black Hawk," Shooter began, "Flower's o-" He then saw Black Hawk run off._

"_Where's she going?" Lisa asked._

_Shooter sighed. Black Hawk was never going to change. Shooter then carried Flower on her back and ran after Black Hawk._

_He immediately stopped when he saw Black Hawk hiding on the edge of a cliff looking down._

"_Ya know," Shooter began, "Ya shouldn't go runnin' off like that. We could lose you ya know."_

_Black Hawk didn't pay attention. She just looked down. Shooter put Lisa down as they both crawled next to Black Hawk. They looked down and couldn't believe their eyes. The three of them were witnessing a gigantic robot battle._

_The battle looked like it was six to one. And they looked pretty matched._

_Shooter whistled in surprise. "Russia sure stepped up their game."_

_Lisa got out a pair of shaded glasses and put them on. She scanned the data on the robots that were fighting and couldn't believe it. The robots weren't made._

"_Guys," she said, "The robots weren't built."_

_Black Hawk and Shooter looked at her in confusion. "What do you mean?" asked Black Hawk._

"_They not made of any material from earth," Lisa began, "They have beating heart. They're autonomous robotic organisms."_

"'_Kay," Shooter said, "so how do we know who the good cop and bad cop."_

_Black Hawk looked closely at both of the sides fighting. The ones in purple looked the same and have an evil symbol on their chest. She looked at the other robots fighting. She noticed how the bodies were a lot different from each other. She then noticed the symbol on the upper arm of the red and blue robot. The robot had a more calming symbol that somewhat represented bravery._

"_The ones in different colors are good, the ones that looked exactly the same are bad." said Black Hawk._

_Lisa and Shooter looked at Black Hawk a little confused._

"_The enemy would usually jump at the opportunity at making clones. The ones in purple all look the same, which represents they are clones. They also have a weird evil symbol on their chest. Now look at the six, they all have different colors and the symbols are on different parts of their body. And the symbol doesn't look as scary as the other one."_

_Shooter just shrugged. "That kinda makes sense."_

_Black Hawk then saw then red and blue robot get knocked to the ground by one of the clones. Her eyes widened. The clone was getting ready to do the final blow on him. She couldn't take it. She wasn't going to let someone die knowing that she could've done something._

_A blaster appeared in her hand as she aimed it at the clone's head._

**End of flashback**

"Because of your mom," Lisa said, "We had to fight off a bunch of Decepticons."

Xion smiled at the thought about hearing about her mom and dad. Tim just had a neutral expression.

"What else happened?" Xion asked with excitement.

"A lot of stuff happened after that with I will tell you later." Lisa checked her watch. "Because now it is past your bedtime."

Xion sighed. She wanted it hear more.

"'Night you two." said Lisa.

Later, Xion looked out the window while she sat on her bed. The moonlight was shining in her room as she sighed. He was actually here in Jasper. She couldn't believe it. And she couldn't wait until she heard more from Lisa tomorrow. But she was still anxious. She really wanted to know where her father was. She wanted to meet him.

'Where are you dad?'

**Me: I didn't really feel like typing a fighting scene because that would reveal of some of Xion's abilities. And plus I kind of got lazy. And about posting on weekend it may be a little more difficult because my dad going to be more strict on me since im getting older. Just letting everyone know. Xion, Andromeda belongs to me. Tim belong to tyty1020. Please comment.**


	6. Complications

Xion walked down the sidewalk in Jasper a few days later. She had been wondering the whole time about her dad. He was here. He was really here in Jasper, but how was she going to find him when she only knew one form. Her mom said that she would know it was him in any form but it was so confusing for her.

So she decided to go for a walk to clear her head from all the trouble. Tim was a little worried at first but his mom said she could defend herself. And she actually could considering the fact she beat up Vince a few days ago. She sometimes wondered why Tim was so overprotective of her, but she looked backed on the day they first met.

**Flashback**

_A four year old girl with pigtails was peaking from the side of the wall. She had just scrapped her knee and was trying to find her mom. She didn't really talk to anyone at the organization since she was so shy and didn't know what to say. She would usually stay with her mom._

_But her mom had told her to just look around so she could get familiar to the place. Later on she got lost and tripped while running in the halls scared. Now her knee was hurting and she didn't know what to do._

_The girl ran down the hall, ignoring the stinging pain in her knee from the scrap. She then turned the corner of the hall and bumped into someone and fell on the floor. She looked up to see a boy who was taller than her with light brown hair wearing a black shirt and baggy shorts._

_Out of her own shyness and fear, she backed away thinking that he would do something to her. But then he just said, "Howdy!"_

_The boy then looked over at the scrap on her knee and got a little worried. He then got out a cloth and bent down towards the girl. Apparently she got scared and backed away a little bit._

_"I'm jus gonna wrap this around the wound." the boy said, "I don't want it gettin' infected."_

_The girl was hesitant, but then held out her leg for him to cover the wound. He then wrapped the cloth around her knee and tied it so it wouldn't come off. The boy then helped her onto her feet once he was done. "Thank you." she said quietly._

_"Ya shoudn' be runnin' around hall like these," he informed her, "this whole place is a puzzle. Luckily I know where the main room is. Do ya want me t' take ya there? I can give ya a piggyback ride."_

_The girl was a little bit scared, but her leg was hurting so she nodded her head. He knelt down and she climbed onto his back. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he carried her down the hall to the main room._

_"So what yer name?" the boy asked. The girl was quiet for a moment. "Do ya have a name?"_

_"I do have a name!" she yelled, "And it's Xion!"_

_The boy looked back at Xion. "It's a nice name, but can I call ya Blue jeans? I think it fits ya since yer wearin' blue and ya have blue eyes. If ya want ya c'n call me Timmy or Tim."_

_Xion made a pouty face. She didn't really like the nickname, but she just dealt with it anyway. She then rested her head on his shoulder and fell asleep._

**End of Flashback**

She really didn't like that nickname, but somehow it just grew on her and she got used to it. Every since that day though, she would always remember Tim having her back no matter what. And that's what she liked about him.

As she continued walking, she then noticed a motorcycle drive down an alley way. And the driver was Jack! Xion immediately got suspicous as she ran towards the alley.

When she got there she couldn't believe her eyes, a green portal opened up out of nowhere and Jack drove straight through it! The portal closed leaving a little spark behind.

Xion slowly backed away and immediately ran towards the house. She had to tell Lisa!

**Meanwhile**

Tim was inside the house slowly playing the strings on his guitar. Xion decided to go for a walk earlier and he decided to let her go after his mom convinced him to do so.

He remembered being so overprotective of her from the day he first met her. He knew that she never had a father and now her dad just pops out of nowhere or she just goes looking for him.

He then felt someone sit on the couch. He looked up to see his mom with her hair in a bun. "You're still mad at me?"

"Ya kept a secret fer most of my life," Tim began, "Why wouldn' I be mad?"

Lisa sighed. "I did that so that you would have some kind of protection. If your father and I were both at the agency we all could've been dead."

Tim just looked away from her as he put the guitar down. "Your concerned about Xion?" asked Lisa.

"Ya think!" Tim yelled, "I know ya knew her father, but she doesn' even have a singl' clue about 'im! And then he just pops out of nowhere?! Blue jeans could get hurt!"

Lisa glared. "Why would her father hurt his own daughter?"

"I don't mean like physically," Tim said, "I mean emotionally. Do ya really expect in the middle of a war for him t' find out he had a child and he missed out on most of her life?! How do ya expect her t' just pop in and say 'Oh lookie, I'm yer daughter that ya never knew about!'"

"It's going to be hard," Lisa said, "I get that, but she's going to have to tell him. And what happenes once she uses her abilities? The Autobots and Decpeticons will get suspicious."

"But how will she tell 'im?" asked Tim.

Lisa shrugged. "Xion telling her father that she's his daughter is her decision to make. She needs to decide on how she's going to tell him that."

Tim pinched the ridges of his nose. "You really love her don't you?" Lisa said with a smirk on his face.

TIm looked at his mom like she was crazy. "Momma we're just friends! I don't like her in that way!"

"But you do care for her like you don't want anything bad happening to her," Lisa explained, "And sometimes the way you look at her too. It kind of reminds me how Xion's parents fell in love."

Tim sighed. "No wonder I stayed with my pops most of th' time." Lisa glared at him. "Really?"

Xion then cmae barging in through the front door as the two looked up. "Hey," Lisa began, "how was the walk around Jasper?"

Xion then walked up to Lisa and pointed at her. "You're going to explain to me about a swirling green vortex that can open up in the middle of nowhere! Now!"

Tim looked at him mom in confusion while she smirked. "I guess it's story time."

**Me: Do you guys think that Tim and Xion should fall in love or just have a really close friendship? What do you think tyty1020? Xion and Lisa belong to me, Tim belongs to tyty1020. Please comment.**


	7. Mystery and Pasts

**Flashback**

_Black Hawk (Andromeda) sliced off the drone's head as Shooter (Ethan) and Flower (Lisa) caught their breaths as they finished destroying the army._

_Flower then walked over to Black Hawk and smacked her in the head, which had little effect._

"_What the heck is wrong with you?!" Flower yelled at her, "We could've gotten killed!"_

_Black Hawk turned to her with a neutral expression. "Well we didn't. Either way the assignment's complete. Let's just go home."_

"_Not so fast." A female voice said._

_The three turned to see the five Cybertronians. The green and yellow were shocked. The one with the battle mask kept a normal face expression. The red one with horns and the blue Cybertronian looked like they wanted an explanation._

"_So what's yer business here?" asked Shooter._

"_Same thing about you," The one with the horns said, "about why three humans with weird weapons would come to an abandoned building."_

"_That's none of your business," Black Hawk sneered, "we'll just carry on with what we have to do and go. Since you're probably a government secret, we'll have to pretend we never saw you."_

_Black hawk turned away and ran really fast from them. Flower and Shooter turned to them and sighed._

"_We n'ver saw ya," Shooter said, "Ya n'ver saw us."_

_They both ran off leaving the Cybertronians in confusion._

"_We will investigate when we get back to base." Their leader instructed. He then put two fingers to his ear and contacted someone._

_Flower stopped dead into her tracks and turned to see where the Cybertronians would go. She widened her eyes and saw a swirling green vortex open up from thin air. The five Cybertronians then walked through it and the portal closed._

_She had to do some investigating back at base._

_Later that night, Flower has looking over some files that might have to deal with the robots. _

"_No, no, no, not even close." She groaned. How the heck was she supposes to find a file that might crack the code about who those guys were?_

"_What ar' ye doin' up this late?" a voice asked._

_She jumped a little as she turned around and saw Shooter leaning on the door._

"_If yer lookin' fer files," he began, "Black Hawk's gonna catch ya."_

_Flower sighed. "I know that, but those guys aren't going to leave us alone. They're probably trying to find out who we are."_

_Shooter got a chair and sat down next to Flower. "Yer loookin' through files without access. Ya could g't caught."_

"_I know," Flower said, "but finding out who these guys are is worth a try."_

_Shooter rolled his eyes. She was so determined. That's probably half of the reason he loves her._

"_Here," Shooter told her as he took the keyboard. He began to scan through some of the files on the computer. Flower looked at him with worry. _

"_I don't want you getting caught." Flower said, "Please stop."_

_Shooter looked at her and smiled. "If ya go down, I go down with ya."_

_They both looked through files for the rest of the night._

**The Next Day**

_Flower and Shooter were both sleeping on the desk that had the computer. Apparently while they were looking through the files, they drifted off to sleep._

_A pillow then came in contact with Shooter's head. He woke up and turned around to see who threw the pillow. He widened his eyes as he saw Black Hawk at the door. He began to shake Flower awake. "Flower, get up!"_

_She jolted up as she looked at Shooter and then at Black Hawk._

_Black Hawk sighed. "What are you two doing?"_

_The two looked at each other before Flower spoke up. "I needed some help with looking over some files that I didn't finish."_

_Shooter nodded his head in agreement. _

_Black Hawk knew that the two were lying, but she didn't really bother. "Either way if you're lying or not, I'm not going to tell. Besides..."_

_The two looked at her for a moment. "…we have a long term assignment."_

_The three walked down to the main room to see a man with black skin and a blue suit._

"_Special Agent Fowler," Black Hawk began, "I here that you come with an assignment."_

_Fowler nodded his head. "I'm covering an assignment that has to deal with…extraordinary things."_

_Flower and Shooter looked at each other and back at him._

"_I suggest that you tell me now or else we will not accept this assignment." demanded Black Hawk._

"_Black Hawk," Fowler began, "my advisor doesn't want me to say anything just yet. But this assignment needs people like you to help. The leader that is in this assignment requested you to come."_

"_What leader?" asked Flower._

_Fowler sighed. "I'm not aloud to say. But it's best if you come and help. This isn't just about the fate of you three."_

_They all looked at each other and back at him. "And if we refuse?" asked Black Hawk._

"_The leader will respect your decision," Fowler said, "but his enemy Megatron will not hesitate to hunt you down and destroy you at all cost."_

"_Who the heck's Megatron?" asked Shooter._

_Fowler smirked. "If you want you can come and find out. You're already apart of this."_

"_What makes ya so sure that-"_

"_We accept your assignment." Black Hawk cut Shooter off. The other two agents widened their eyes. _

"_Are you crazy?!" yelled Flower._

"_Good," Fowler said, "Come with me in about half an hour. There is a helicopter outside waiting for us to take us to their base. I'll leave you three to talk."_

_Fowler then stepped out of the room leaving the three in silence before Flower spoke up._

"_We don't know what that guy has in store for us!" Flower yelled, "And then you accept a mission from him?! Have you lost it?!"_

_Black Hawk sighed. "This isn't about the safety for us. If this Megatron person finds our base, we are all done for. I am not letting the people here who have nothing to deal with us, pay for a mistake that I made."_

_The two looked at each other and back at Black Hawk. "Are ya sure about this?" asked Shooter._

_Black Hawk nodded. "I'll leave you two to talk about this." She then walked out of the room leaving Flower and Shooter to themselves._

"_I'm worried about her." Flower said, "It's almost like she wants to die."_

"_Flower," Shooter said as he began to talk in an American accent, "I know that you're scared about her, but she'll be fine. And even if she does want to die, I don't blame her. She's had a rough life. I'm surprised she didn't kill herself after…"_

_Flower sighed. "That's what I'm worried about. What if this assignment could push her over the edge?"_

"_Let's just pray it won't." Shooter said. He then hugged Flower and kissed her on the cheek. "Now let get goin'."_

_The two then caught up with Black Hawk and walked over to the helicopter. The helicopter then took off away from their base and off to a different location._

_A few hours later, they arrived at a mountain shaped place in the middle of nowhere, but Flower recognized what the place was._

"_Why are we here in Jasper, Nevada?" she asked as they all got off of the helicopter._

"_The place is least expected." answered Fowler._

_The walked towards and elevator and went inside. Fowler then pressed a certain button and the elevator went down._

"_So why's the base so big?" Flower asked, "It shouldn't be so big to contain people."_

_Fowler looked at her and smirked. "Who ever said they were people?"_

_Flower and Shooter looked at each other with concern. What did this guy have in store for them?_

_The elevator stopped and the doors opened vertically. They all stepped outside and the three agents widened their eyes in shock. They were the same robots from yesterday!_

'_They found us already?' Flower thought._

"_Prime." Fowler said as he walked up to the edge of the platform to greet the leader, "I introduce to you Agent Flower, Shooter and Black Hawk."_

_Everyone that was currently in the room was quiet for a moment before Flower pulled out a sword and pointed it at the leader._

"_Which one of you asshole found our file?"_

**End of Flashback**

"After that we had a fight, I broke one of Doc Bot's tools, they explained themselves, and we just dealt with each other." Lisa finished.

"That doesn't explain what the vortex is." Xion told Lisa.

Lisa sighed. "It's called a ground bridge. It can transport you anywhere on earth as long as you have the coordinates."

Tim then raised his hand as Xion began to drink some water. "Yes?" Lisa said.

"If her daddy was some jumbo sized robot and her mama was puny," Tim began, "How th' heck was Blue Jeans conceived?"

Xion spit the water from her mouth and Lisa busted out laughing.

"WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IT THAT?!" Xion yelled at Tim.

"It makes sense!" Tim said, "Yer daddy is a 32 feet robot and yer momma is a quarter of his leg!"

"You're getting bad thought it my head!"

"Well I'm curious Blue Jeans." Tim said.

Xion covered her mouth in fear of thinking bad thought. "I think I'm going to get sick."

"He-whoo," Lisa began as she was recovering from her laughter, "had a human form."

Xion and Tim looked at her in confusion. "Human form?" Tim asked.

"Doc Bot created this thing called holoform for the Autobots." Lisa explained, "They look, talk, and feel like actual human beings."

'That was the picture my mom gave me,' Xion thought, 'That's his human form.'

"Well I'm done explaining for the day." Lisa said as she stretched her arms, "If got any more questions ask me some other time."

Xion sighed. "Okay." She then got up from the couch and walked out of the room. Tim frowned. He felt so sorry for her. She never had a father to help her out in anything. He just hoped that nothing would go wrong once she would meet him for the first time.

* * *

That night, Xion was in her room listening to music. She looked outside and saw the moonlight and sighed. She just didn't understand. Why would her dad tell her mom to leave, but keep a human, maybe more under his watch? He loved her. Why would he do that? Then she began to remember a talk she had with her mom while she was fixing her hair.

* * *

_"How come dad's not here?" an eight year old girl asked her mom. Her mom stopped brushing her hair for a moment. How the heck was she going to put the answer of her question to words._

_She sighed and continued her hair. "Your dad had some stuff to take care of. And it's taking him longer than expected."_

_"What kind of stuff?" Xion asked._

_Her mom sighed and smiled. "It's a bit personal, but he promised me that once he's done, he'll come back for both of us, and we'll be a happy family."_

_"Okay mom!" Xion said happily, "What was dad like?"_

_Her mom smiled and hugged her daughter. "The greatest person that you'll ever meet. You'll love him, I promise."_

_Xion smiled and fell asleep in her mother's arms, dreaming about a father she never had._

* * *

A single tear came down her face at the thought. She knew she probably wouldn't understand what her dad was going through, but she hoped that the time she would spend with him would be great, without knowing she's his daughter.

'I just hope I can keep it a secret.' Xion thought.

She pulled the blankets over her body and fell asleep.

* * *

At 1:00 am, Lisa walked downstairs in her pajamas and yawned. Apparently she got hungry in the middle of the night and decided to come downstairs to eat something. It was kind of a habit for her when she was at the agency, and a few people got mad at her seeing that their favorite snack was gone. Lisa chuckled at the thought. She really missed those days, but now she had a son to take care of and her best friend's daughter.

She opened the cabinet as took out a box of 'Cheez-its' and eat some. She looked over at the time and sighed.

'I really need to sleep earlier and stop waking up like this.' she thought.

A ringing sound was heard as she looked over and saw her phone ringing and lighting up. She put the 'Cheez-its' on the counter and walked over to check her phone to see who was calling her. She looked at it in confusion as it said 'Unknown caller.' Might as well answer and act like you're awake.

She pressed the call button and put the phone up to her ear. "Hello. This the Dillon Residence. How can I help you?"

_'I coul' think of a bette' disguise than that. People 'll think yer boring.' _the caller said.

Lisa smiled. "It's really good to hear your voice again."

Ethan chuckled over the phone. _'It's good t' hear yer beautiful voice again. I was beginnin' t' think I wouldn' hear it.'_

"Well that's because ever time I come to the agency to help your on some mission." Lisa told him.

_'Well duty calls Flower.' _Ethan told her, _'I'm bette' out in a field than a lab.'_

Lisa laughed softly. "It's nice to hear your voice again after three months."

Ethan was quiet over the phone. _'I'm really s'rry th't I cn't be there with you. Maybe I should've retired too.'_

"You don't have to do that," Lisa told him, "Besides someone had to help with the agency and Andromeda."

_'I guess.' _Ethan said, _'How's my boy doin'.'_

"Doing great," Lisa said, "Joined a music club."

_'That's my boy!' _Ethan said happily over the phone, _'He could probably coax Blue Jeans t' joinin' too. She got 'n amazin' talent just like her mamma.'_

"I didn't even know Andromeda could sing and play piano until we met the Autobots." Lisa smiled, "They really helped her out."

_'Yeah,' _Ethan said quietly, _'Blue jeans c'n also play violin.'_

"Seriously?" Lisa asked in surprise, "When did she learn that?"

_'Let's just say I help out.' _Ethan told her. Lisa laughed softly, knowing that he probably did some hacking for her. _'So how's Blue Jeans coopin'?'_

"She's doing fine for the first time around," Lisa told him, "Made friends with a guy named Jack. But now she's know that I knew her father she's beginning to ask way too many questions."

_'That's Blue Jeans fer ya. Curious as a cat.'_

"Hey," Lisa began, "Put Andromeda on the phone. I haven't talked to her in a while."

There was a long silence on the other end of the phone. A little bit too long. _  
_

"Ethan?" Lisa asked in concern.

_'About Andromeda...'_

**Me: OMG Cliffhanger! What kind of past does Andromeda have? What happened Andromeda? And when will Xion meet her father? Find out in the next (couple of) chapters of Transformers Prime: Xion! Tim belongs to tyty1020. Xion, Andromeda, Lisa, and Ethan belong to me. PLEASE COMMENT!**


	8. Dine and Dash

Xion stretched her arms as she walked down the stairs. She was currently wearing a red shirt with blue jeans and her earrings and pendant.

She looked in surprise as she saw Tim looking inside the living room with a surprised expression on his face.

"Tim what are you doing?" Xion asked.

"Ya got any idea why mama's actin' strange?" Tim asked.

"What do you mean?"

Tim pointed to Lisa, who was running around like crazy in her black uniform, gathering as much of her supplies as she could.

"Got this, that," Lisa muttered to herself as she continued to grab item.

The two looked at each other for a moment and back at her.

"Do you think I should ask her what's going on?" asked Xion.

Tim nodded his head. Xion gulped and slowly walked to Lisa. She tapped Lisa's shoulder. "Lisa?"

Lisa jumped in surprise and sighed with relief as she saw it was Xion. "Don't scare me like that."

"Lisa what's going on?" Zion asked.

"Something came up at the agency,' Lisa explained as she continued to grab stuff that she would need, "really big emergency and they want me to come as quick as I can. Tim, I'm taking your car."

"What?!" Tim yelled.

"Don't question me." Lisa growled.

Tim immediately back off. "But how are we s'ppose t' get t' school."

"Walk, take a bus, get a ride from a friend." Lisa suggested, "The fate of the world could be part of this, and I need to get there as soon as possible. Whatever you do, DO NOT open the doors to anyone!"

"Lisa what's going on?" Xion asked with worry.

Lisa sighed and looked at Xion. "You should already know. You were there."

Xion widened her eyes before she hung her head and rubbed her arm.

"Tim, you better protect Xion." She instructed. She then walked over to Tim and hugged him. "I hope I see you again."

Tim widened his eyes as he hugged his mother back. She then let go of him and walked to the door. She put her hand on the door knob and looked at them.

"Be safe." Lisa opened the door and closed it behind her.

Tim sighed as he heard his mom drive off with his car. "So, what did she mean by 'y' was there'?"

Xion said nothing. "I don't want to talk about it. Let's just get to school."

Tim looked at her for a moment, before he got his phone and called for a friend to pick him and Xion up. But now he was beginning to think, what happened back at the agency that made her come in the first place.

**Lunchtime**

"Crap, my feet ar' killin' me." Tim whined as he was eating his sandwich.

"We took a bus to school." Xion explained, "how come your feet hurt?"

"Runnin' twenty laps in P.E." Tim answered.

"You know that's nothing compared to the agency." Xion retorted.

Tim sighed. "I've been out o' shape 'kay?"

Xion giggled. "Maybe I should start training you again? Like the old days."

"Hey." A voice said.

Xion and Tim turned around to see Jack and two other kids with him.

"Howdy partner." Tim greeted.

"Hey." Xion said, "Did Vince bother you again?"

"Not this time." Jack answered, "We just wanted to know if we could sit with you."

"Go ahead partner," Tim said.

The trio sat down on the table while the girl walked up to Xion. "I'm Miko!"

"I'm Xion."

Miko gasped. "You're the one who beat the stuffing out of Vince. How'd you do it? Did Vince and his goons scream like little girl's?"

Xion gaped at her for a moment. "Does she usually ask these many questions?"

The boys nodded their heads. "She's a motor mouth." Jack commented, causing Miko to glare at him.

"I'm Raf." The other boy greeted. Xion looked over at him and smiled.

"Hey!" another voice yelled.

The five turned to see Vince with a small bruise on his cheek. His goons weren't with him because of a certain concussion to the head, causing them to stay home.

"We have some unfinished business, princess." Vince sneered.

Xion and Tim looked at each other and back at him. "Let's see what pretty boy gotta say."

"Is there problem?" Xion asked innocently, "Does tough guy want a rematch?"

"You caught me off guard!" Vince yelled, "And I want a rematch."

Jack, Miko, and Rafael looked at each other with worry. People from other lunch tables began to eavesdrop on the conversation.

"Back off pretty boy." Tim growled.

"Who's going to make me cowboy?" Vince smirked, "Your dad? Oh, that's right, you're dad fighting right now, and he'll probably come back in a coffin."

Jack, Miko, Rafael, and the people who were eavesdropping widened their eyes. Xion growled. "At least his father is fighting for your freedom while you act like a damn coward! And your bloody bitch of a father probably didn't even give a thing about you, considering how you pick on others just to make yourself feel better."

The students in the cafeteria began to mutter and Xion grabbed Vince by the shirt.

"You want a fight? Fine. Meet me at the front of the school." Xion whispered. She let go of Vince's shirt and walked out of the cafeteria. Leaving the boys speechless and Miko extremely excited.

**After school**

"ARE YOU INSANE?!" Jack and Tim yelled as the three walked down the steps of the school. Rafael and Miko already left school to go to the Autobot base.

"Yep." Xion answered. She took off her earrings and pendant and gave it to Jack.

"Blue jeans, ya gonna g't in trouble!" Tim yelled, "Ya didn't h've t' stick up fer me in the cafeteria! And ya gonna get int' more trouble than pretty boy!"

"It's going to be worth it." Xion said.

"Damn it, Blue Jeans why ar' ya so tempered like ya mamma?!"

Xion stopped dead into her tracks and hung her head. Tim noticed he said something wrong, and stopped talking. Xion took off her jack to reveal a shirt with the Autobot insignia on her right arm. Xion handed the jacket to Tim and glared over at Vince.

When Jack saw the insignia, he was speechless. How did she get that insignia? Better yet, how did she know the Autobots?

Tim saw the eye contact and gulped silently. They were officially screwed.

"Pretty boy!" Xion called out.

Vince turned around and smirked. "It's about time that you showed up princess! Get ready for a beat down."

Xion just stared him down. Vince took the opportunity and threw a swing, but Xion caught his fist.

Xion smirked as she twirled and kicked him in the jaw. Vince skidded across the grass before he came to a stop.

Jack's mouth dropped while Tim face palmed. Vince slowly got up and rubbed his jaw. He looked over at Xion and growled.

"Stay down ya idiot!" Tim yelled, "Ya'll get yerself killed."

"You're joking, right?" Jack asked, a little uneasy.

"No she'll literally kill pretty boy."

"AH!" Vince yelled. He tried to throw another punch, but Xion dodged it and punched him in the gut.

As the two continued their fight Jack looked at Tim. "You're not going to do anything about this?"

"She'll try t' kill me herself. Blue jeans acts sweet, but when it comes t' other gettin' hurt, she's th' first t'…." Tim looked at the corner of his eye to see two purple cars driving slowly and ominously towards them.

"Damn." Tim muttered. He turned to Xion who was still fighting Vince, which wasn't really much of a fight because Vince was on the ground.

"Dine 'n Dash, Blue Jeans! Dine 'n Dash!" Tim yelled. Jack looked at him like he was crazy. "What are you talking about?!"

Xion looked at the cars and back at an unconscious Vince. "We'll dance again some other time. Tim!"

Tim went into his bag and took out a strange round weapon. He tossed it to Xion and she caught it with ease. She pressed a button on the weapon and threw it at the two cars.

**Me: I got lazy, sorry. Xion belongs to me. Tim belongs to tyty1020. Pretty please comment.**


	9. Special Meeting

The cars back up from the device as it exploded. Jack's mouth dropped. "What the heck?!"

Xion ran towards them and grabbed both of them by the arms. She jumped to the roof of the school and dropped them on the roof. Jack began to flip out as he tried to process how he got on the roof.

"So what now Blue Jeans?" Tim asked as Xion put on her coat, "Now th't ya used some of yer inhuman abilities, the 'Cons know yer here."

"Well the 'Cons already know I'm here because one of the jets from the 'Cons saw me while I was coming here." Xion informed.

"And ya didn't say anythin'?!" Tim screeched.

"Well you already worry about my ass everyday! Why should I-"

"What the heck's going on?!" Jack yelled.

The two teens turned towards Jack as he took a deep breath.

"I want explanations," Jack demanded, "Who the heck are you? Where did you really come from? And how the heck do you two know the Autobots?"

The two looked at each other for a moment and were about to speak, but they suddenly heard an engine noise. They looked down to see the two cars recovering and coming towards them.

"Later!" Xion answered, "We gotta go! I'll lead them into a different direction since they want me in the first place! You two go get help!"

"Blue jeans, don't!" Tim cried, but Xion didn't listen. She then jumped onto another rooftop and continued running. The two cars then went after her, leaving Tim and Jack on the rooftop.

"We gotta move, now!" Tim yelled, "Call yer friends and tell them the 'Cons are on the move."

Jack stumbled as he got out his phone and contacted Arcee.

"Arcee, someone's being chased by the Decepticons and I don't know why!" Jack panicked, "Just find her!"

Xion continued running down the street as the two cars continued chasing her. She stumbled as she turned a corner, but continued running.

'I can't keep going like this.' Xion thought, 'Looks like I have to think of something without using my ability!'

Xion climbed onto a roof before she continued jumping from roof to roof. As she jumped to the next one, she slipped and fell to the ground. She clutched her head and slowly got up. She then heard engine noises as she turned around to see

Xion ran down an alleyway and came across a dead end.

"You have to be kidding!" Xion yelled.

She suddenly felt a light on her skin as she backed up against the wall and the two cars closed in on her. Blasters appeared on the hood and they aimed it at her.

Xion gulped. 'Where the hell is Lisa when you need her?'

Xion took a deep breath and dashed for the cars. She jumped into the air and over one of the cars with ease before she took off running. As she ran across the street, she turned to see a blue motorcycle driving towards her with no driver.

"Well, about time." Xion murmured.

The motorcycle drove up next to her. "Climb on!"

Xion jumped on and the motorcycle and they took off onto the freeway. Xion looked behind her to see the two cars on their tail. The continued to fire at them as Xion ducked her head.

"Are Jack and Tim safe?" Xion asked.

"They're fine," the motorcycle told her, "A friend of mine got them already. He's going to help us out."

"Well we're going to need help pretty soon!" Xion yelled.

The motorcycle turned and jumped off of the freeway and landed in a sewer line. Xion got off and kissed the ground. "Thank God."

"Alright," the motorcycle began, "explain how you knew about me and why the 'Cons were after you in the first place?"

Xion looked up and gulped. "Explanations can wait later."

The two cars drove down the small hill and flew in the air. They suddenly transformed into metal humanoids and landed on the ground.

Xion backed away in shock. Sure her mother and Lisa informed her they would do something like this, but she didn't know it would be this shocking.

The motorcycle then transformed into a female humanoid and glared at the other two.

She then charged at the two and activated her arm blades. She sliced at one of the 'Cons, but the other fired at her. The force sent her skidding back and landing on her feet.

She let out a battle cry before she continued attacking the others.

Xion watched the battle go down and slightly trembled in fear. She can't. She just can't sit at the side lines and watch other people suffer for her.

Not like that incident. Not like…

Tears came down her eyes as she began to growl. "I won't let that happen again." She mumbled.

The female robot was knocked to the ground and groaned. She looked up to see one of the drones aim one of it's blasters at her. As he was prepared to give the final blow, a hook suddenly wrapped around his arm and pulled him to the ground.

The three robots looked over to see Xion at the other end of the line. She pulled as hard as she could and the drone began to stumble.

'That's impossible,' the female thought, 'A human can't do that…unless…' She recalled how Xion looked like someone from the past, but she couldn't find out who.

Xion closed her eyes and a gun appeared in her hand. Now she was really confused. Xion just made a gun appear in her hand that looks like a combination of two other guns. Xion then fired multiple rounds at the drone and it covered its face in pain.

The other drone was prepared to fire, but Xion let go of the other drone and jumped into the air. The hook and the gun disappeared and two wrist blades appeared.

She made multiple slashes in the drones face and landed on the ground with grace. The drone clutched his face in pain as well as the female robot took the opportunity.

She slashed her arm blades at the drones' chest and they collapsed onto the ground.

The two females took multiple breaths and they put away their weapons.

"You can't tell anyone." Xion said.

They both heard an engine noise as they both turned around to see a green Hummer slow to a stop. Jack and Tim hopped out as the green Hummer transformed.

"Arcee!" Jack cried.

"Blue jeans!" Tim yelled as he tackled her into a hug.

"Tim, get off!" Xion yelled.

The two Autobots looked in shock as the two continued to bicker.

"Bulkhead," Arcee began, "does the girl with black hair look familiar to you?"

Bulkhead shook his head. "Let's just take them to base."

**Later**

Xion looked ahead as she was riding on Arcee to the Autobot base. Jack and Tim sat with Bulkhead as he was following behind. When they reached the end of the road, they went past the yellow sign.

"What are you doing?" Xion asked anxiously.

The doors suddenly opened, revealing a tunnel. Xion looked in awe as they drove through it.

When they reached the end, they saw a room filled with computers and boxes. Xion saw Miko and Rafael look down from a higher platform. She then heard large footsteps as she looked up to see an Autobots that was red and cobalt blue.

Xion smiled slightly. 'I finally get to meet you…dad.'

**Me: Three chapters in a row I am a beast. Xion belongs to me, Tim belongs to tyty1020 and please comment.**


	10. We meet again

"Well, jeez he's tall." Tim remarked as he looked at Optimus.

"Who are you?" Xion asked, pretending she didn't know.

Optimus looked at the two for a moment before he spoke. "I am Optimus Prime. We are autonomous robotic organism from the planet Cybertron, also known as Autobots."

"And yer here b'cause?" Tim questioned.

"Foremost, over the control of our world's supply of energon, the fuel and life blood of all autobots, and decepticons alike. The combat was fierce, and endured for centuries. In the beginning, I fought alongside one whom I considered a brother, but in war ideals can be corrupted. And it was thus, that Megatron lost his way."

Xion and Tim looked at each other for a moment and back at him.

"Where's Megatron?" asked Xion.

"Megatron has been destroyed during the explosion of the space bridge," Optimus answered, "however; the Decepticons are still active because a new leader has risen to take Megatron's place. Now that you know of our secret, it is our job to protect you."

"Blue jeans may need a little more-AH!" Tim yelled as Xion punched him in the face.

"Damn it, Blue jeans!" Tim yelled as he clutched his noise.

"Well," Arcee said, "That went well."

Xion look up at Optimus. "Give him a couple of minutes."

"Optimus," Ratchet began, "We cannot keep more humans under our watch. Three humans are already enough. It could put them in more danger and maybe even more of a chance for us being discovered."

Tim began to rub his noise. "'Kay, I'm back."

The Autobots looked and the kids looked at Tim slightly surprise.

"So Vince gets a beat down Xion that knocks him out, but only a punch from Xion, and it only takes a minute for you to recover?" Jack asked.

"I don't look like much, b't I do have more durability." Tim explained.

Suddenly, a green light went off followed by an alarm.

"What's that for?" Xion asked.

"Proximity sensor," Rafael explained, "Agent Fowler's here."

Tim and Xion widened their eyes and looked at each other. "Fowler?" they whispered.

"Maybe we should hide." Tim suggested.

"We tried that," Bulkhead began, "Fowler found out because it was the same day Miko brought her guitar."

The door suddenly opened and an angry Agent came in.

"What the heck did you do this time Prime?!" Agent Fowler yelled, "I get a call saying that witnesses report two purple cars and a motorcycle of unknown make being chased down the highway. I also get a report of some sort of explosion at Jack's high-"

Fowler's mouth dropped when he saw Tim waving a nervous hello.

"Howdy, Fowler." Tim greeted.

"Tim? What are you-" Fowler stopped himself short when Xion came from behind Tim.

'Crap.' Fowler thought.

"Wait," Miko began, "You guys know each other."

"I know Fowler, my pa and ma know Fowler, and they also know the Autobots." Tim explained.

The Autobots looked at him like he was crazy.

Tim sighed. "My parents are Flower and Shooter."

Ratchet immediately stopped what he was doing. Optimus looked at him with wide eyes. Bumblebee looked at Bulkhead in shock, while Bulkhead and Arcee's mouth dropped.

"What?!" Ratchet yelled, "That's not possible!"

"He's not lying." Fowler explained, "Why do you think Lisa and Ethan have been out a couple of times?"

"Then prove it." Arcee said.

Tim shrugged. "If ya say so."

Tim held out his hand and something began to form. The kids widened their eyes to see a sword with a black handle.

"Is this proof enough fer ya? Had a real tough time with summoning the guns though." Tim remarked.

"What about Xion?" asked Rafael.

All eyes were on Xion as she backed away. "Um…" she trailed off.

"Xion's a tad private about her personal life." Tim said.

Arcee eyed Xion suspiciously. She was definitely hiding something.

"Guess I'm going to have to explain some of this to the pentagon." Fowler sighed.

"Speakin' of explainin'" Tim began as he walked up the stairs to Agent Fowler, "Fowler, I need t' talk t' ya. In private."

Fowler looked at Optimus and Xion before he and Tim went to the elevator. It was quiet for a moment before Miko spoke up.

"So who's going to be Xion's guardian?" she asked.  
"I think I'll be fine." Xion immediately said, "Tim and I have enough protection."

'And it's either my dad or the doctor.' She thought, 'I'm out of options.'

"I will be your guardian." Optimus said.

Everyone looked at Optimus in shock. Xion gulped. "No you don't!"

"Your friend is the son of two special agents," Optimus explained, "You will need to be guarded."

'Technically three,' Xion remarked before she sighed. "I guess so."

Optimus nodded his head.

"Now that that's over," Miko began, "How was that fight with Vince? Tell me all details!"

"Are you-SURE?!" Xion yelped as Miko pulled her to kids' area.

"Don't worry, she does this a lot." Jack called out before he and Rafael followed.

"Optimus," Arcee whispered as she walked past him, "Keep a close eye on her."

Optimus looked at Arcee as she walked out of the room.

"You didn't tell me Xion was with you." Fowler said, "Now that she's here, the 'Cons are going to want to kill her."

"Look," Tim began, "Blue jeans came t' live with me in the first place, 'kay?"

"Well how the hell is she going to explain to Optimus that she's his daughter?" Fowler asked, "Because Arcee's already getting suspicious."

"Blue jeans wants t' tell 'im personally." Tim explained, "Speakin' of parents, what the hell happened to her ma?"

Fowler was a bit hesitant as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I can't say."

"What th' hell do ya mean ya can't say?" Tim demanded.

"You're not part of the Agency. I'm not allowed to-"

Tim didn't let him finish as he pinned him to the ground with a knife at his neck.

"You will tell me where she is, or I will slit your throat! I am sick of being kept in the dark all the time!" Tim yelled.

"Sometimes it's better to be left in the dark." Fowler informed, "I'll tell you if you get off of me."

Tim sighed. "Fine."

**Me: Got lazy, seems rushed, yeah I know. And I will update Korra this week. Xion belongs to me and Tim belongs to tyty1020. Please comment.**


End file.
